Spirit
Spirit Horn is a character created and played by Leo_G in the Superhero 102 roleplaying thread and in the MMORPG City of Heroes. = Appearance = Spettr'alis, usually referred to as Spirit by friends and family, appears as a ram/humanoid athro-morph. In simple terms, he looks like a satyr but with more goat-like features. More specifically, he appears to be a mix of an Alpine ibex and a Jacob's sheep as is shown by his color, size and horns. He appears to be quite large, showing in at over 6ft tall and weighing over 200lbs but it is hinted he is very small by the standards of his race. Spirit's body shows signs of muscle development but he still seems quite slim and his body shape looks more of someone barely reaching adolescence. Spirit's body is covered in short gray fur yet the hair on his head is a bit longer and curls around the curved ram horns sprouting from the top of his head. His ears are wide and perky that change direction toward sounds and feelings he senses while his big amber eyes show a kind of youthful innocence. He usually wears loose baggy jeans and a large jacket (usually with bright colors)and carries around some sort of comic book in his pocket. Spirit's legs are built to jump and climb as they take a digitigrade shape with big hard hooves for toes. The tips of his fingers are also hard like hooves. = Personality = Spirit is a kid, through and through. He likes to have fun and play, have adventures and thinks little of responsibility. As a kid, he seems quite immature, resorting to crude nick-names when he speaks to someone he doesn't know and outright ridiculing those he doesn't care about without batting an eye. Raised in a noble background, Spirit tends to lack social skills or the capability to take care of himself since all his life others cooked, cleaned and tended to his every need. Despite growing up in lavish surroundings, Spirit shows little sign of being spoiled or needy. On the contrary, Spirit seeks to aid those in trouble and put a stop to evil doers personally. This trait is attributed to his unhealthy diet of graphic novels, known as action octavos where he's from. Reading so many comics, he's often deluded into thinking he can face down any foe which often leads to him getting in over his head and needing to be rescued. And with his crude yet innocent attitude, he usually has some friend or ally to help him in his time of need even if that ally isn't always on the right side of the law. = Abilities = Spirit, in-game, is a Tanker with good offensive skills but in reality, is only mediocre at actually defeating anyone. Since he is without formal training, he only has novice level punches but his true strength comes in when he focuses the soul spectrum into his attacks. He's more capable at aiding allies than leading off in an assault. Body Spirit hails from another world where a race called the Bovidians rule the majority of their world. The Bovidian warriors have bodies stout, muscular and strong. Most importantly, their size (average adult males ranging from 12ft to 16ft tall with their more giant citizens reaching heights of 20ft!) allots a sturdy frame capable of feats of super strength and skin that highly resist smashing, piercing, heat and cold. Soul Spectrum The Soul Spectrum is a religious belief system of the Bovidians which regards the flow of energy through the universe and keep balance with their spirits and nature around them. It is a belief system they formed their entire civilization around and yet a type of subtle empowerment that could do nearly anything. From lifting the spirits of warriors readying to march the battle field, to simply feeling others emotions, in their world, the Soul Spectrum is not only a religion but an extra sensory function where their horns are able to act as antennae to interpret how the soul spectrum interacts with everything in the universe. For Spirit, upon landing in Paragon City, discovered the Soul Spectrum could do many more obvious and mysterious things. Not only could he feel the emotions of people, places and things around him, but he could also alter these emotions by manipulating the soul spectrum. With a touch, Spirit can 'drain' the soul spectrum of a person or thing which manifests as a 'lack of color'. This has a variety of effects, from making a bright energy blast seem like a simple dull flash to making people feel depressed or anxious due to lack of color. With this soul energy drawn, he can form his own emotional motivations, either copying certain emotional/physical traits of what he touched or just bolstering his own moral which manifests as 'highly saturated color'. This ability isn't magical or phychic, but psychological. With high moral, humans can do things once thought impossible by their own standards and with the use of the Soul Spectrum, these circumstances can be multiplied to literal impossible standards. The downfall is versus things that can't see color or blind from birth, the ability to affect their mood or effectiveness is rendered ineffective. Spirit Projection With the use of the Soul Spectrum, Spirit can manifest objects that he has a strong emotional bond with. This ability has only twice been exhibited so far. The first is when Spirit channels the soul spectrum into his horns to make them grow and the second is when used his emotions to manifest a shield to protect himself and a girl from a precieved explosion. He manifested this shield to emulate his hero, Bartholomew, who also uses a shield.